


Fighting for the Top

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light-hearted sex-related stuff, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Aiba started dating. They haven’t done it yet. They try to resolve one part of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculousness from my happy ship, Junba. I don't really know what kind of genre this is under, haha. Just light-hearted sex-related stuff, I guess?

It has been a month since Aiba and Jun started dating. It’s known by all Arashi members, with Aiba blurting it out one night while they were drinking in Ohno’s hotel room.

“Ah, I love you, Jun-chan!” The other members, excluding Jun, all thought it was Aiba’s usual tirade about Arashi’s miraculous meeting. Jun was getting redder in the face, especially as Aiba started holding on to his shoulders and leaning in to him. “I’m so glad we’re together.” Aiba pressed a kiss against Jun’s lips and passed out, his head landing on Jun’s chest as Jun caught him in his arms. Flustered, Jun turns to his bandmates’ quizzical looks.

Sho grinned. “So, you and Aiba, huh?”

The other members accepted it quite easily.

It has been a month. Aiba is still Aiba, and Jun is still Jun. However, the meanings of certain actions have changed ever since, may it be a simple touch on the leg, a look, or a smile.

 **

It’s not the first time Aiba has sent him a photo message, but it’s the first time with this kind of content. It’s a picture of a grinning Aiba Masaki, glistening with sweat, and wearing a black tank top. Jun’s senses woke up immediately, making him question on whether to still make that cup of coffee. A greeting saying— "Good morning! How are you today, Jun? Something to wake you up, hahaha"— came with the photo. Whether he was serious or not, it did wake Jun up.

“We haven’t done it yet, huh.” Jun thought it was inappropriate to think that way so early in the morning, but he couldn’t help it. 

Jun processed it further. They’re way past the getting to know each other part of the relationship—heck, they’ve seen each other naked in the showers before. Aiba was quite a well-endowed man, Jun noted. They already hugged and kissed. They had even mutually jacked off in the showers. Jun fondly remembered Aiba showing wonderful expressions at that time.

He decided to discuss it with Aiba.

“I’m fine with it but you seem nervous.” They were beside each other on Aiba’s couch, with Aiba hugging his legs while smiling at Jun.

“Well, I—uh.” Jun cleared his throat. “I was thinking of who will, uh—“

“Stick it in?”

Jun felt like dying. Of all phrases to use. “Um, yeah.”

 **

They decided on a wrestling match, with the rule of whoever pins the other down for 3 counts wins.

Jun was somehow confident, especially with all the body training he’s continually doing over the past years. But then he remembered Aiba recently doing body training as well and his innate supply of strength.

His confidence wavered a bit.

 **

The other members got to know about it.

“Word from Aiba-chan is that you’ll be battling out who gets to stick it in first.” Nino sat beside Jun who almost spat the coffee contained in his mouth. Of course Aiba would tell him, Jun thought. “Finally leveling it up, huh?” Nino smirked as he took a sip from his own cup of coffee. “Well, he likes games, and you like a challenge. It’s perfect.”

 **

Just before the match, Jun was reminded of one of the conditions: they had to be naked. It was fine, as he enjoyed the view of a naked Aiba Masaki. It was a good thing he didn’t invite the other members to judge the match.

“Are you ready?” Aiba grinned. Jun prepared his stance.

After five minutes, it was over.

Aiba won, after an unfair move, according to Jun. Aiba unexpectedly stroked Jun’s dick after they both landed on the floor and it rendered Jun shocked and useless. Aiba took the chance, trapped Jun by planting his arm on Jun’s chest, and counted happily and breathlessly to 3. He was adorable, Jun admits, and that spurred Jun on even more.

Aiba got his reward for winning soon after.

 

Extra:

They’re filming for Arashi ni Shiyagare. Jun fumbles while demonstrating the knots he was taught on the rope enclosed around Aiba. Questions and laughter ensues from the audience as well as from the other Arashi members.

After the filming, like usual, Jun was deep in thought in the dressing room.

Jun knows he wasn’t that great with knots. He didn’t expect it to go well during the demonstration.

His train of thought was disrupted with Aiba tapping him on the shoulder. “Jun, is that why you always use tape and cuffs?”

He’s known for a long time that he’s not that great with knots.


End file.
